


So Far Away, but Still so Near

by truceful



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3x06 awae, Angst, Anne Shirley - Freeform, Anne and Gilbert, Anne with an E - Freeform, F/M, Gilbert Blythe - Freeform, Shirbert, awae, awae 3x06, shirbert angst, shirbert fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truceful/pseuds/truceful
Summary: A week after the events on 3x06, a tired Gilbert marches down to Green Gables at midnight to confront Anne on why she has been ignoring him and acting odd.





	So Far Away, but Still so Near

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen any of season 3, let alone the newest episode, don't read!
> 
> (title is lyrics from Dancing On My Own by Calum Scott)

It had been exactly one week since the events that took place the night of the fair. When Anne realized she loved Gilbert, and also realized she was a fool, and things happened between Billy and Josie that are unfathomable. Anne published the article she wrote exposing Billy and wrote about the injustice women experience in situations like that. The article received lots of backlash, but Gilbert told Anne she was very inspirational to other young women and he hopes that one day more people will listen to what she has to say.

But aside from that short conversation the curly-haired boy and red-head girl hadn't exchanged anything aside from sad glares. Gilbert remained confused by Anne's weird behavior, blaming it on the craziness of the past few weeks. He hadn't no clue that the girl he considered to be very important to him had spent every night of that week crying over him as she clung to her small green pillow that she loved dearly. 

Gilbert had not seen Winifred since the fair, he had barely thought about her as all he could think about is what in the world had Anne so on edge aside from Billy. He noticed the way she would daze off, staring off into space with the saddest look he had ever seen on someone. It was also the quietest she had been with him in quite a long time, not even asking about how Delphine or Bash was. 

The cluck struck 12 A.M., it was midnight, yet there laid Gilbert wide awake in his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep at all, he needed to fix things with Anne, he needed her. So, he placed his boots on and began walking the trail to the Green Gables, a trail he had walked many times before. He didn't bother gathering a horse, he wanted some time to think about what he was going to say and how he was going to get Anne to come down without waking up Marilla and Matthew, he wasn't going to just barge into their house.

The walk was quiet, as expected. After awhile he saw the house, and before he knew it he was standing in front of Anne's window. In the window he saw something he was not expecting, Anne wide awake with a journal and tear stained cheeks. He clenched his jaw worryingly before waving, hoping the girl would notice him. She did, so she opened her window. "Gilbert, what are you doing here? Is Delphine okay?!" Anne questioned, her voice full of fear for the baby. 

Gilbert quickly shook his head, but he forgot what to say. "She’s fine, I-uh, can you come down? I know its late, but we need to talk." Gilbert yelled-whispered, being careful to not wake up the others.

Anne rolled her eyes in a very Anne way, then nodded. After standing outside in the quiet for a couple minutes, Anne walked out of the house, the moonlight shining onto her tired face. Her braids had been undone and she was wearing her nightgown. "I am here, what did you want to talk about?" Anne held her lantern so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Gilbert's mind yet again went blank, he couldn't think of a single thing to say to the beautiful girl in front of him. A truly beautiful girl, he always thought Anne was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed. She was the type of beautiful that was rare, it wasn't just her looks but her thoughts, the way she moved. She moved with such purpose, something Gilbert had yet to understand. "You've been ignoring me since the fair, I don't know what happened but I cannot truly function without your unnecessary commentary." Gilbert explains, but he soon regretted his choice of words as Anne only replied with a scoff. 

"Anne, the least you could do is explain to me why I am no longer a person in your wonderful life." Gilbert asks, clearly desperate for answers. Anne knew he was desperate, she understood exactly what he was feeling because she had felt it so often these days. Desperate to find an answer to a question she didn't know how to ask. Why was she not good enough for Gilbert, why did she ever think that the one and only Gilbert Blythe would see Anne as anything but a 'classmate and family friend'. 

The girl yet again scoffed, this time answering the boy. "You are a clueless boy, Gilbert Blythe." She says as she turns around to back inside, but Gilbert tugs her arm gently. She looked from his hand that was placed on her forearm and her blue eyes slowly met his beautiful green ones, the pair that she would always blame for her falling in love. 

His eyebrows furrow in a clear confusion. "How so?" Is all he could conjure up. Anne set her lantern next to the stairs before sitting down and patting the spot next to her for him.

Once he sat down, he looked back up at Anne with a very confused look. "You and Winifred, how long has it been going on?" Anne questions, causing Gilbert to be even more confused. Why did Winnie matter in this situation? She was nothing but a good friend, maybe a potential wife but the thought made Gilbert squirm uncomfortably. Truly, he could never see himself marrying anyone but one girl. 

"We aren't officially courting, I don't think I'm ready to take that step with her. She is really lovely, but she isn't the one." Gilbert realizes he probably just revealed too much. Why would Anne care about his thoughts on Winifred. 

But then it hit him. When Anne made all those comments about Charlottesville and his happiness with Winifred. "Anne, are you jealous?" How could he be so unaware, he understood Anne in ways he thought no one else did yet he didn't even know she was jealous, but why? Why in the world would Anne Shirley-Cuthbert be jealous of Winifred Rose and himself. 

"I-I don't - I can't tell you that." Anne murmured, she suddenly looked down and Gilbert noticed her sneakily wipe a tear away. Gilbert did the one thing that felt right in that moment. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. Tears were filling her eyes, a sight that he hated to see. He hated himself for making Anne cry, for whatever reason. "You can tell me anything." Gilbert weakly smiled.

Chills ran down her spine when his thumb traced her jawline, then wiped away a tear that had been slowly falling down her face. "I thought you were my destiny, Gil." She mumbled through the tears, the tears that couldn't stop falling. Why in the world was she crying? Hadn't she shed enough tears for this boy? 

Gilbert's face fell as soon as the words left her pink lips. "What do you mean?" Gilbert had no clue how to take the words he heard. 

"When we practiced the dance, I felt something I never felt before. I couldn't stop thinking about you, Gil, I thought that for some reason the universe had brought us together. I thought you were my destiny, my one true love." Anne couldn't believe she was confessing her feelings, but she had been thinking about this exact moment so much. In her mind, there was less tears. 

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Do you truly believe that someone can be your destiny though?" For some reason that was the first thought that came to his mind. 

Anne nodded. "I felt it too, Anne. I've thought about that moment so often, replaying every moment in my head. It was spectacular, I felt like I was walking up in the sky. I felt something I hadn't felt since Mary passed away; genuine happiness." Gilbert's eyes were reluctantly filling with tears alongside Anne. 

She reached for Gilbert's hand. "What happens if we are meant to be together, but we lose each other? Like how my dad lost my mom or how Bash lost Mary? I can't be in love with you just for me to mourn you. I can't lose you." His voice began to break down towards the end of the sentence. 

All Anne could think to do is hug Gilbert. So, she stood up off the stairs, grabbing Gilbert and pulling him into a tight hug. Gilbert's body practically fell limp into the hug, his muscles relaxing. He knew from the moment they danced he wanted to be with Anne, but he couldn't get the idea of losing her off his mind. It's hard enough to lose a friend, but losing your destiny? Losing the one person you need? He wouldn't be able to exist without her.

"You will not lose me." Anne squeezed him higher and Gilbert let out a sob that he had been keeping down for far too long. 

The two stood there like that for quite awhile before Gilbert finally released from the hug. "I don't want to be with Winnie, I never really wanted to. I just thought it'd be easier to be with her since I do not love her nor do I think I could ever love her. She isn't you, Anne." Gilbert grabs Anne's hand and puts it up to his chest, right over his heart. "You feel that?" He says, Anne nods as she feels his heart beat quickly. 

"I do not feel this for Winifred, only you." He pulls Anne closer and she looks into his eyes. "I promise you Gilbert, I'm not going anywhere." Anne places her hand over his cheek which was bright red from blushing and the cold.

The two stood there in silence, enjoying the other's company. "I'm sorry I let you be so upset for so long without realizing, I was so clueless, I don't know how it just hap-" Gilbert was cut off when Anne kissed his cheek. "I forgive you, Gilbert." She smiles sweetly up at the boy in front of her. Gilbert half-smiled, soaking up the moment he got to spend with his Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because 3x06 has been lingering in my head and I keep trying to imagine how their feelings will be dealt with, this is just an idea. I would die if this happened, doubt it will but y'know how it is.
> 
> Follow my twitter - @matthewsradish
> 
> Follow my instagram - @dylanohrien


End file.
